Makao Akimichi/Sandbox
72 Bian/”72 Transformations”: Allows him to shapeshift into almost any form—however, he is never able to transform his tail. He can also transform each of the 84,000 hairs on his body into another form, animate or inanimate, and often bites the hairs into pieces to create even more copies. Bi Huo Jue/”Fire Avoidance Charm”: Allows him to survive fire. Bi Shui Jue/”Water Avoidance Charm”: Allows him to survive deep water; however, he is unable to fight while using this ability. Body Freezing Spell: Allows him to immobilize enemies. Huǒyǎn-jīnjīng(火眼金睛)/”fiery-eyes golden-gaze”: Allows him to identify evil no matter what form it takes; however, it also causes smoke to sting his eyes. Wùkōng acquired this ability after Lao Tzu traps Wùkōng in his cauldron for 49 days, attempting to distill him as punishment. Jie Suo Fa/”Lock-Breaking Spell”: Allows him to point a finger or his staff and open any lock. Abilities: This one is out for lack of appropriateness for the character. Jīndǒuyún/”cloud-somersault” or “cloud trapeze”: Allows him to cover 108,000 li (54,000 km, 33,554 mi) in a single leap. Protective Circle: Allows him to erect an impassible barrier by drawing a circle on the ground with his staff. Ability: Lava Barrier Shen Wai Shen Fa/”Body Outside of Body”: Specifically refers to his ability to transform his hairs into fighting clones of himself. Summoning: Allows him to summon local deities. Wind: Allows him to summon strong winds and storms. Ability: Out of place/ not used. Fèngchìzǐjinguān (鳳翅紫金冠)/”Phoenix-feather Cap”: One of the treasures of the Dragon Kings, Ào Qin gives this to him in order to get rid of him when he acquires the Rúyì Jīn Gū Bàng. 鎖子黃金甲/ “golden chain mail”: One of the treasures of the Dragon Kings; Ào Run gives this to him in order to get rid of him when he acquires the Rúyì Jīn Gū Bàng. Magical Headband: Not so much a possession as a trap; Guanyin gives Xuánzàng this headband to help him keep Wùkōng under control. A special chant causes the headband to tighten, inflicting terrible pain. Ǒusībùyúnlǚ (藕絲步雲履)/”cloud-stepping boots” or “cloud-stepping shoes”: Made of lotus fiber, these are one of the treasures of the Dragon Kings; Ào Ming gives them to him in order to get rid of him when he acquires the Rúyì Jīn Gū Bàng. Rúyì Jīn Gū Bàng (如意金箍棒)/”Magic Golden-Clasped Rod” or “Ideal Golden-bound Cudgel”: His primary weapon, originally an iron rod used to measure the depth of the sea. The Rúyì Jīn Gū Bàng was given to him by Ào Guǎng. The staff weighs 13,500 jin (8.1 tons), but Wùkōng can lift it easily and change it to any size. He usually shrinks it to the size of a sewing needle and puts it behind his apple when he is not using it. Abilities - Lava Release: Ruyi Jin Gu Bang - Makao creates a staff out of lava. Depending on the amount of chakra funnelled into the staff, it can be lengthened or shortened as one pleases. A golden flame is on each end allows one to stand the ends on the ground without melting the ground.